


Wolves without teeth

by Staronet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Anxiety, Best Friends, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Superheroes, for now, greek names, i am trash, idk how far it will get
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staronet/pseuds/Staronet
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki would do anything to raise his failing grade to a passing one, even becoming a sidekick for one of the most notorious superheros in Detroit.An easy 'A' right?Wrong.Yuuri soon meets Neptune, the leader of the villainous group, "Philia" who is so hot and damn is his passing grade really worth this? When secrets and lies are spread across the city, old memories come forth and bonds are tested. Who will Yuuri trust?Title is taken from the song, "Wolves without teeth" by Of Monster and Men. I highly recommend this band.





	1. One

“Phichit,” Yuuri flopped back on the worn out couch, “I have tried everything but I cannot pass Development Biology! What am I going to do?” He let out a frustrated sigh.

“I thought you said you thought you did great on your last test?” Phichit poked his head above the open fridge door, “Drink?”

He shook his head no, “So did I, but I just check and I got a D on it! A ‘D’!,” He threw his hands in the air, “I studied all week, got a goodnight’s sleep before and even ate breakfast! I just can’t win.”

“Did you talk to the professor?” Phichit sat across from him on the coffee table.

“No.” he didn’t like to talk to him very much, the man was too cheery. Plus talking to anyone new gives him so sort of anxiety

“You should probably do that then.” Phichit winked as he took a sip of his juice. “I’ve heard he gives out extra credit if you help him with things.”

“It better not be a sex thing.” he put his face in his hands.

“Ew no.” Phichit snorted, “I mean rumor is he is the superhero, ‘Ciao Ciao.’” Phichit raised his eyebrows for emphasis.

“Haha Phichit, real funny.”

“It’s the truth!” Phichit threw his hands in the air, “Try it!”

“No”

“Bet.” Phichit folded his arms as best as he could with a drink in hand.

“I always end up in trouble when we bet.” Yuuri glared at Phichit’s smirk. He’ll never admit it but Yuuri does in fact appreciate there little bets, although not the ones where he his running away from an angry person.

“Like the instance with the plunger and the police.” He raised an eyebrow at Phichit, who hummed happily

“It’s not my fault they weren’t into it.” 

“Well no one's into it- no you know what never mind,” He folded his arms, “What do I get out of this?”

“Well,” Phichit tapped his chin, “How about a passing grade.”

“No Phichit, I get dinner. The bill will be on you.”

Phichit laughed, “Fine that sounds like a fair deal.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Yuuri gripped the strap of his backpack tighter as he stood up from his seat. He knew he had to try to talk to Professor Celestino, his whole grade practically depended on this. However the anxiety of facing the over cheery man kept him from moving, he stared at the ground as he thought. 

“Come on Yuuri you can do this, it’s just Professor Celestino.” he tried to encourage himself but the anxious thoughts were hard to beat. _“He’s going to laugh in your face.”_ anxious voices beat out his own, _“Who would want to give you extra credit, you came here on an almost full ride you should be able to pass development biology. You’re just a moron who should have ne-”_

“Yuuri.” A big hand clapped on his shoulder which scared him out of his thoughts.

“Ah-Ah, Professor Celestino,” Yuuri’s voice wavered, “I- I’m sorry I’ll- ah I’ll just leave.” He made a move for the door.

“Yuuri, did you want to talk about your grade?” Celestino’s smile was warm.

“Ah, yeah I actually did.” He fidgeted as he awaited the end his professors laugh,

“I see you have had a hard time on tests recently, which is bringing your grade down quite considerably.” Celestino didn’t look back to see if Yuuri had followed him as he moved to his desk, which was off to the side of the room.

“Yes,” He stepped behind him, “I was hoping you would have some extra credit I could do, as you have a no make-up policy.”

Celestino typed someone on his computer, he put a finger to his chin as he thought. Yuuri fidgeted as the silence grew awkward to him.

“Tell you what Yuuri,” Celestino snapped his fingers, “I will give you an A on every test if you can help me out.”

Yuuri gulped, Phichit was right, “I would do anything.”

“I’ve bet you’ve heard the rumors? No,” he paused at Yuuri’s started look, “Well I might be what you call a superhero.” Celestino sat down in the leather chair behind his desk.

“I’ve heard.” 

“Good, Yuuri good,” Celestion put his finger tips together. “If you help me with a few things to take down, the villainous group known as, ‘Philia’. Have you heard of them?”

“How could I have not.” Yuuri spoke, _“Especially with the leader, Neptune.”_ Yuuri quickly cleared that thought away, sure the guy was hot, but he was a villain. There was no way that Yuuri could ever date a man who is rumored to have killed people. Even if he was beautiful.

“Help me, be my sidekick and I will raise your grade to an A.” Celestino held out his hand. Before he could think to much about it, Yuuri reached out a shaky hand and shook Celestino’s hand.

“Deal.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Any news on Ciao Ciao?” Neptune’s hands were clasped behind his back as he stared at the rain. He could feel the calming rush of the water outside, he always did like rainy days.

“Nothing yet, however rumor has it he has Erebus.” Hermes didn’t look up from his phone, his thumbs typing away at the speed of sound. 

“Oh, and who was it that you heard this from?” The little gasp that he let out didn’t go unnoticed by Hermes, who stopped typing to look at his friend.

“Our little tiger was there to catch the tail end of a conversation.”

“Is that so? I assume he doesn't know how Ciao Ciao ensnared him in his trap?” Neptune’s voice was cold, yet Hermes could see through his friends lies and could hear the pain his voice held.

“The way he did with everyone else.” Hermes pocketed his phone and stared out at the rain as well.

“What if-” he stopped as his throat tightened, “What if he ends up like the rest of them?”

“We won’t let that happen,” Hermes turned around with such force that it made some of the papers blow off the desk, “We won’t lose him again, we won’t let you ever have to lose him again.”

Neptune’s blue eyes met Hermes determined green ones, the fire in both of their eyes was refreshing to both of them.

“Then let's go save him.” Neptune gave a small smile.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri reflects on the past days

The work that Yuuri was doing wasn’t too bad, in fact it was mundane. The chime of the bell faded as Yuuri exited the hardware store, the loud noises the the city filled his ears which oddly made him feel at home. He thought about this last week and how much of a whirl wind it had been for him, going from failing his class to having one of the top spots, helping the most popular superhero who happened to be his teacher. 

His thoughts also drift to the fight between Neptune and Ciao Ciao he saw the other day, it was a train wreak he couldn’t look away from. As he watched Ciao Ciao battle sharp whips of water Neptune with send his way, the water sliced the building around them when he missed Ciao Ciao. The building started the crumble at the top, on lookers ran as more and more of the building rained down on them. People in the cross fire we seemingly teleported out of the way in a gust of wind. Peoples screams got louder as everyone connected the dots that Neptune's right hand man, Hermes had appeared. The man moved fast clearing,others from the crossfire and bring them to safety, seven blocks away. All you could see of the man was the streak of purple from his suit.

Yuuri watched in awe as Neptune used the water to propel himself in the air creating an arching back flip to avoid Ciao Ciaos attack. The piece of a building explode where Neptune was standing, the man flipped back onto a metal platform. Which let everyone know that the metal bender, Vulcan had arrived. The man was terrifying in nature, his suit black with sharp cuts of gold lining his shoulders, some of his torso and legs. His mask rectangles of metal layered to be sharp as it moved across his face, he can tear down buildings with a flick of his hand. He could see him now casting metal to create shields from Ciao Ciaos attacks and the rubble it caused. The metal held strong against Ciao Ciao’s lazer eyes.

The battle had continued without Bastet showing up, which was odd. Normally the man who could turn into the beasts would show himself, but it seems like he was out for the count on this battle.

Yuuri was hiding behind a smashed car, he’s hardly seen a real fight since moving here and he wanted to see how his teacher matched up. The battle was chaotic but at the same time organized, the way that the two worked against Ciao Ciao was amazing. It seemed like they both had complete trust in each other as Neptune would doge or throw an attack by jumping off the building. Vulcan would trust Neptune to help propel him in the air as well as use it to faster his attacks. The whole thing worked like clockwork with them keeping Ciao Ciao in the flying in the middle.

Something rubbed against Yuuri’s leg which startled him out of his trance, a small fluffy black and white cat. It purred, circling around him. 

A hushed voice called out, “Poyta!” which had the cat perk up at what seemed to be there name. With one glance to Yuuri it darted down the alleyway giving a little meow as it went. Yuuri felt a pull to go with the cat, almost like he was in a traced he stood up. One foot met the concert, yet the other one didn’t. Something cold wrapped around his body and flung him away, the smash of the concert where his head was rang in his ears. The partials filling his lungs as the coldness swept him away from danger, it all happend so fast for Yuuri but looking down he could see water. He landed on the opposite sidewalk, safe but wet.

“Hermes!” Yuuri snapped his head up, Neptune was staring at him. He was hypnotized by the man and felt that odd pull to him again.

“Watch out!” Neptune snapped back to the fight at hand but too late, the second of distraction caused him dearly. A chunk of a building smashed into his hip, sending him flying with a shreak of pain.

He couldn’t watch to see if Neptune recovered as in a streak of purple he was gone. He squeaked in surprise and grabbed the shoulders of the man who held him.

 

“S'il vous plaît, restez en sécurité Yuuri” Hermes whispered into his ear before setting him down and joining the fight.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I have the supply's!” Yuuri announced as he entered the warehouse, he held up the bag of supplies.

“Good good Yuuri!” Ciao Ciao leaned back from the base of the thing they were building, he didn’t quite know what it was but Yuuri didn’t really care. He just wanted his grade.

He set the supplies on the table, “Now what should I do?” 

“Start setting up the wiring for the control panel,” Ciao Ciao flicked his wrist in the direction of the table, “Then you can go home.”

He made his way to the table, sitting down in front of the mess he began his work. This to Yuuri was the easiest part of the job, he didn’t have to talk to anyone or run across the city to find a small part. He could just sit down and work. He thought oddly enough about the way Neptune looked at him during that fight, the way he looked at him. It must be the distance he tries to reason with himself, there was no way Neptune would look at him like he was longing for him. They did know each other and have never even met.

He hissed as he felt the heat from his work, he was so caught up in his thoughts he burned himself for the first time in a while.

“Thinking to much?” Ciao Ciao was wiping his hands off on a rag.

“Yeah.” he studied the burn.

“Care to share?” Ciao Ciao threw a cold water bottle to him.

Catching the water bottle he spoke, “Oh just about an up coming test is all.”

“Say Yuuri why don’t you go home? You’ve done a lot today and you can study for that test.”

Yuuri nodded before standing up, “See you tomorrow same time?”

“Yes.”

He grabbed his stuff and waved goodbye to Ciao Ciao before exiting through the back door, he clutched the strap of his bag as he started to walk home. A meow made him stop, a small [Toyger](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/ca/Toyger_-_Cornish_Rex_presentation_show_Riihim%25C3%25A4ki_2008-11-16_IMG_0101.JPG&imgrefurl=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toyger&h=819&w=885&tbnid=C0U4ig_EQD99NM:&tbnh=186&tbnw=200&usg=__F0S7iTjNOZ_TtnxbxGxvP9HW2B8%3D&vet=10ahUKEwiFurGe3cHZAhUD2WMKHf_GBSMQ_B0I7AEwEw..i&docid=28eUYn5gLTEd9M&itg=1&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiFurGe3cHZAhUD2WMKHf_GBSMQ_B0I7AEwEw) cat sat atop a dumpster, he smiled.

“Hey there kitty.” He reached his hand out carefully, when the cat made no move to suggest he didn’t want to be touched. He scratched behind his ears in which the cat leaned into. He smiled, while Yuuri liked dogs more he still liked cats. He scratched the cat for a bit before biding the cat goodbye and started his way home.

\-------

“Same thing,” Bastet sat next to Neptune on the floor who lowered his head. “Don’t beat yourself up about this dumb ass, Ciao Ciao already did that for you.”

Neptune laughed as he places a hand on his hip, “You not wrong.”

“How dose it feel?”

“It hurts like a bitch.”

They sat in silence as the t.v in front of them filled in the void.

_“It’s been two day since the last attack by 'Philia' which left one person dead and fourteen others injured. The reconstruction of the Verge building is under way with our resident superhero, Ciao Ciao to help.”_

Bastet clenched his hands hard.

_“Superhero Ciao Ciao gives his condolences to Mike Hensons, the man who tragically died family saying, ‘I will remember his name forever, I will always wished I would have been able to save him from Philia.’ If you would like to pay your respects for the deceased there is a candle light vidgual for him located in the West Haven park at seven. Now on to the job market-”_

“Thats such fucking bullshit,” Bastet’s finger nails dug into his palms, it stung be he didn’t care. “We all know he threw that beam at the poor man, Hermes was so closed to saving him!”

“I know,” Neptune turned to the small blond, he noticed the small drop of blood escaping the kids fist, “Hey hey stop that,” he whispered as he gently grabbed Bastet’s fists, slowly opening them he sighed. Crescent shaped wounds lined across the palms, “You need to stop, remember what mama said.”

"Doing this will not solve anything, it adds another problem instead.” Bastets gazed shifted in shame.

“Thats right, lets clean these up.” Neptune helped him stand.

“I wish it was her telling me this instead of your dumb ass.” The insult had no bite like normal.

“I know, I wish she was as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back with this au cause I am weak and had to write more! I don't think really anyone is here from my royalty magic au, which is 'Empire for two'. If you are well I am working on a huge chapter and I am trying to get it so right! Its a big turning point for the plot and I need it to not flop. Hehe that kinda rhymed. For now I am working on smaller things on the side, Including a serial killer au on my tumblr. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment, they honestly make me write faster and give me motivation to do so!
> 
> My tumblr is [@sassy-potato-of-wonder](http://sassy-potato-of-wonder.tumblr.com/) come over and talk if you want, I love to answer question and might start giving sneak peeks if I get enough requests for it!


	3. Authors note

God I'm sorry to do this, but there is no way to talk to you guys without adding a chapter of an author note.

So as you can tell this hasn't updated in forever, that is because I've kinda lost motivation.... I love this fic and writing it but I haven't gotten a response to it. Not a lot anyway. Its hard enough for me to put my writing out there, legit it causes me anxiety to share or even talk about my writing to others. So for me to do this and don't get me wrong I love and want to put my writing out there, but to not get any response is disheartening. 

So that means I might delete this... and many other fics. I'm thinking I'll just write these and keep them to myself because I enjoy it but it seems like no one else does, thats harsh and rude but thats how I feel. Yeah i'm a bitch but my writing is close to my heart and even if I got a comment critiquing my work I'd still love it and want to keep posting. I think I'll give this till 7/30/18 and see what I decide by them, who knows I might just tell you guys the plot and delete it. Or actually work on it again.

-Star


	4. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Determination+ 12 am = this chapter

Months have gone by quick for Yuuri and he’s never been happier, he’s passing all of his classes with ease decreasing his anxiety ten fold. 

“What has you in such a chipper mood?” Phichit poked his head out from behind the door of the fridge as Yuuri strolled by.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Phichit grabbed a soda from the fridge, “I don’t think I’ve seen you this happy since the school brought in puppies to play with as you studied.” he slammed the fridge shut.

Yuuri shrugged his shoulders, “I guess so.”

“I like it.” Phichit gave him a fond smile before he disappeared into his room.

***

I hindsight Yuuri's good mood could really stay could it?

Currently he was helping Ciao Ciao set up the machine which according to Ciao Ciao would help him track down Philia and their base. He couldn’t be bothered by what it was supposed to do all that was on his mind was about what Phichit had said earlier that day. Thinking about it he hadn’t noticed just how sad and run down he was getting, there was something about dogs, (in particular poodles) that made him happy beyond belief. It also made him long for something, he’s always chalked it up to being just a longing for a dog. Now he’s not so sure.

He screwed the last bolt into place, using the small touch screen on the mini transmuter dish he turned it on which hummed to life. Standing up he stretched his back which hurt after being bent over for so long placing what felt like millions of these little dishes over the city.

He pulled out his phone to call Ciao Ciao to report his progress but only got as far as unlocking his phone before something seemingly exploded the block over. After staring at the plum of dust for a few seconds a figure emerged from it, Ciao Ciao stood on the rooftop of the building even from where Yuuri was standing he could see the victorious smile on the mans face.

Looking at the scene before him Yuuri knew he had to get out of the path of the fight, while he may have excellent stamina and a knack for defending himself he was no match for a person with powers. 

As fast as he could Yuuri gathered up his tools into his backpack and slung it over his shoulder, he swung down the fire escapes first landing before quickly jumping over the rails with little to no regard for his well being. He made it to the last platform before something rocketed through the alley way, it hit the wall at the end with a thump before it crumpled to the ground. 

Yuuri held his breath as he moved closer to the object which with a few steps closer turned out to be a human. The boy was defiantly no older than eighteen and Yuuri wanted to run to aid the boy but he was stuck, the boy was Bastet. His arms were slowly turning from arms of a tiger to real human appendages, something screamed at him to help. To grab the boy in his arms and find his parents. 

He made a step.

“Bastet!”

Yuuri froze as he watched Neptune jump down from the rooftop water lapped at his feet as the man softened his descent wit hit. 

_He must not see me_ Yuuri thought to himself as he thought of a way to get out, he couldn’t let the man know he was there as he could easily end his life right then a there. He tried to quiet his breathing as he slowly moved backwards, he watched Neptune hold the boy softly in his arms.

“Vulcan,” Neptune pressed a finger to a small ear piece, “code blue Bastat is down, we’re in the alley way of Broa-”

Yuuri’s foot his a can which clattered he froze as he met the eyes of Neptune, this is the closest he’s ever been to the man and oddly enough he’s not as scared as he thought he would be.

“Yuuri.” Neptune whispered.

This time it was Yuuri’s turn to freeze and look like a deer in the headlights.

 _How does he know my name!_ He opened his mouth to ask but instead involuntary screeched as a chunk of a building few inches from his ear, to his horror it hit the side of Neptune's head. The man collapsed with the younger man in his arms, before he could think he started to run to their aid but was stopped when the arms of Ciao Ciao wrapped around him.

He nearly got whiplash as Ciao Ciao jumped away from the men in the alley way, his eyes never left them until they disappeared from slight as they flew over the city.

***

“You’re back early, did-” Phichit looked up from his school work, “Yuuri?”

Yuuri felt his back hit the door as he fell to the floor the backpack breaking half of the fall, he drew his knees in and wrapped his arms around them. His body shook uncontrollably just like the fast shaky breaths he was taking in, hands gently rested on his upper arms. Lifting his head he met the dark eyes of his roommate, Phichit.

“Yuuri what happened?” 

He tried to calm down but even with Phichit rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs he couldn’t stop the impending panic attack, “He was a teenage Phichit, Ciao Ciao-,” Yuuri tried to talk as his breathing worsted, “He threw him against a-a wall.”

“Yuuri deep breaths.” Yuuri tried but he couldn’t slow his breathing, the events played over and over in his mind.

“He knew my name Phi. He knew my name.” Yuuri covered his mouth as he let out a sob, tears dripped down his face. He didn’t know when he started to cry but once he started now he couldn’t stop.

“Yuuri what do you mean?” Phichit clasped Yuuri’s right hand, he slowly massaged it in hopes it would help calm him down.

“Neptune-” Yuuri’s fingers tingled as they started to loose all feeling, even with Phichit massaging his hands it still felt numb. He knew that he was fighting a loosing battle with his anxiety.

“I left him there! I didn’t help him when he called out for me! He knew me and I left him, I left them! I left them bleeding in that dirty as hell alley way!” Yuuri raised his voice, not at Phichit but himself.

Before he could hear Phichits reply he was overtaken by the panic attack, his mind screaming at him that he has abandoned them again.

***

“He’ll be alright my tiger.” Vulcan ran his hand up and down his boyfriends back who in turn clung to him harder.

“I thought that shithead had killed him.” Bastets voice shook as he whispered against Vuclan’s neck, despite his wishes tears filled his eyes.

“He’s a fighter, just like you,” Vulcan dropped a kiss to Bastet’s forehead, he started to feel the dampness from his boyfriends tears on his shoulder, “Its okay to cry, I’ve got you.”

Vulcan held his boyfriend close as he cried himself to sleep in his hold, only after he fell asleep did Vulcan silently cry. Slightly curling about Bastet he pulled him closer as he thought of how close he was to loosing him, if he hadn’t gotten to him in time he would’ve died from the internal bleeding. If Asclepius wasn’t there waiting for him both would’ve died.

 _”I won’t let Ciao Ciao do this to us again.”_ Vulcan thought as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH shittt here I am
> 
> So I left the author note as the two comments that saved this fic are on there and I don't have the heart to delete it! I have plotted out this fic now and while it says 11 chapters we will actually have ten, so yes shorter then I thought but hopefully longer chapters as we progress!
> 
> Imma tell you right now I'm hella tired so sorry for the grammar mistakes but my brain wouldn't shut up until I posted this.
> 
> Come follow me on tumblr or yell at me, (idk) [Staronet](http://staronet.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	5. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath

_“There you are!” a child's voice giggled as a small toy poodle crawled out from under the couch, it barked at the sight of the child. The child knelt down to hug the dog as licked his face, he laughed once more._

_“Vicchan!” the child chastised the dog who wiggled out of his arms, Vicchan picked up a small ball._

_“Do you want to go play?” he cooed to the dog who barked and spun in circles, “Lets go!” They ran through the big house and through the kitchen to the backdoor._

_“Yuuri where-”_

_

 

The dream ended when Yuuri snapped awake, his chest heaved and his body was covered in sweat. The dream felt to real like he was thinking of the past, but it wasn’t. He laid back in bed as tears stung his eyes. He didn’t have a mother, or a father, in fact he didn’t have a family. He had Phichit and while he’s not complaining, Phichit couldn’t fill the hole of being in foster care most of his life.

He curled on his side and squinted through the tears at his clock, one am it read. He sniffled as the past day hit him, he left them again. He thought back to the way Neptune held the boy in his arms, the fear he saw etched into his mind. Clearly Neptune wasn’t as heartless as he was made out to be, and Bastet. Baset was a child, not the twenty something year old he was made out to be.

He curled in on himself, he could still hear and would probably never forget the sound of his body as he hit the wall. How lifeless he looked as he laid in that dirty alley way, even now his body itched to find the boy and hold him. Protect him from Ciao Ciao. 

Ciao Ciao, now the thought of him sends a ripple of anxiety through out him, he understands that Philia are killers. Villains of the highest regard, yet, he seemed to be trying to kill them and not stop them. How can he follow a hero who aims to kill a child.

-

“How is he?” Hermes moved to sit down next to his friend who was lying in bed.

“He’ll be alright.” Asclepius sat slumped in a chain next to the bed Neptune was laying in, he was clearly drained after trying to heal two people at once.

“We almost lost him.” Hermes whispered as he stared at the bruised face of Neptune, he looked so peaceful despite the bruising to his face.

“Yes.” Asclepius’s voice wavered as they stared at their friend

-

“Yuuri?” Phichits voice followed the knock at his door, he stirred in his bed but didn’t want to get up. Phichit sighed could be heard from the door, “I’m coming in.” the door clicked open to show Phichit leaning against the door frame.

“What?” Yuuri’s voice was harsh from his one am sob fest, his eyes stung from his attempts to wipe the tears away with his blanket.

“I made some breakfast, lets get up and have some before you go help Ciao Ciao.” Phichit looked weary of Yuuri, almost like he was scared of him. 

Even though the thought of helping Ciao Ciao sent the feeling of panic throughout his body he swallowed the fear down and climbed out of bed. He went through the motions. Shower, put on clean clothes, do his hair and brush his teeth. He felt bad as he slowly ate the pancakes Phichit lovingly made for them, they were bland to him a rock in his stomach. However he knew that he would be thankful for that rock as he wouldn’t be hungry later on in the day, he thanked his best friend before leaving to help Ciao Ciao.

He kicked up rocks and the occasional can on the side of the street as he made his way to Ciao Ciao’s storage center, hands stuffed into his pockets he was hunched over. He took the time to get there as he didn’t want to see the man, after yesterday was helping the man really worth the grade?

He sighed as he opened the side door, the room despite the countless high windows was darker than before. The tracker sat in the middle of the room seemed smaller than before even with it towering over Yuuri.

“Ciao Ciao?” Yuuri made his way towards the middle of the room, his uneasiness of the place grew as nothing but the sound of his shuffled footsteps and the hum of the machine filled the air.

“Yuuri!” Ciao Ciao jumped out from behind the machine practically scaring Yuuri out of his skin.

“Gawh! Ciao Ciao! Don’t scare me like that!” Yuuri clutched at his heart as he breathed heavily, Ciao Ciao laughed at his reaction.

“Sorry Yuuri,” He roughly hugged him who lost his breath once again, “I couldn’t hear you over the sound of out intention working!” He gestured towards the machine in the middle.

“Oh when did that happen?” he wandered around the machine as Ciao Ciao stood by with a proud smile on his face.

“After I dropped you off, I came back and was able to finish on my own. Now I can track Philia in most parts of the city.”

He noticed the screen lit up with a map of the city, three green dots were slightly spread out across the city. One was moving quiet quickly on the metro with on while one was dotted over their location.

“Hey Ciao Ciao, is this what shows where they are at?” Yuuri pointed to the screen, “If so it shows one is here.” Funny, Yuuri wasn’t even that worried. In fact he only started to worry when Ciao Ciao came to stand next to him.

“Yes it is, thats funny. It must be picking up me,” he scratched his chin, “See Yuuri, we programmed to have it pick up the energy that those with supers let off. I was able to in my fights with Philia pick up on their angry, I must have grabbed mine as well.” Ciao Ciao shrugged.

He opened his mouth but Yuuri never got any words out before Ciao Ciao spoke again, “It looks like one is traveling the metro, I have a feeling I should check it out. Stay here Yuuri and help clean up the place.” When Yuuri nodded he watched as Ciao Ciao jumped out of the building.

He sighed before he got to work, thankfully Ciao Ciao wouldn’t be with that much today. He felt the stress and anxiety roll off his shoulders as he completed the mindless task, he put the tools away in the roll tool chest they had, cleaned up the blueprints and organized them in a neat stack on the table. Once done he wiped his hands and prepared for a day hopefully without Ciao Ciao.

He circled the machine one more to grab his backpack so that he could study for his test, but he stopped when his eye caught the screen. More dots had shown up, all around the one that was riding the metro, while a green dot still hovered over his location.

-

### Philla strikes again!

_Hubert Yang_

The villainous group known as ‘Philia’ has plagued the city of Detroit for a year now, many people have parished at the hands of this disastrous group. After local resident hero, Ciao Ciao, had his fight with the group in October of this year. It seemed as though the group might have just been thwarted enough, however last night proved us wrong. 

Incidents of bank robbers which left three people dead, one mauled person and five people drowned while on dry land all were committed by Philia between the hours of one to three am. Local hero Ciao Ciao thwarted a bank robbery but could not reach the people in time, when questioned about this he held back tears as he spoke, “I wish I had known about the people,” Ciao Ciao said, “If so I would have saved them first, money comes before people. I plan on taking Philia down and making sure they pay for the despicable deeds they have done.”

##### Homeless rates plummet

_Brynlee Ben_

As of two weeks ago the city has seen a rapid decline of those who are homeless on the streets as well as the numbers in shelters. While this seems like great news it seems suspicious over just the course of two weeks half the homeless population has gone-

_

“The CDC warning those in the city to take precaution as a new strand of the flu seems to be spreading thought out the city-”

The t.v was shut off leaving the room dark, it drizzled rain outside and yet Neptune didn’t feel any sorce of comfort from it.

“How many?” he still stared at the blank t.v, the reflection of him slummed on the couch stared back at him.

“I’m not sure I should tell you.” 

“Tell me.”

“No, it’ll o-”

“Tell me damnit!” He cut Hermes off as he sprang up from the couch to face the man, instead his head swarmed and he crashed into the man.

Hermes sighed, “At least five hundred as of now.”

The silence was thick between them as Hermes held on to Neptune who began to shake.

“Why? Why did this have to happen to us?!,” he clutched Hermes shirt, “I want him back! I want Yuuri here with me!” he sobbed.

“I know, I wish he was as well.” Hermes slowly moved his friend to sit down, he was hyperventilating at this point and had him in a death grip.

“I need you to breath with me,” he tried to be as calming as possible, “Just like how you showed Yuuri.”

He held his friend until he calmed down and eventually when he fell asleep, he felt his own throat close up as he held back his tears. Everyone wanted Yuuri back, they all wanted this nightmare to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha I am back! I have this plotted out then as I write it just kinda goes where it wants... OH well.
> 
> My tumblr is [Staronet](http://staronet.tumblr.com/) \


	6. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is ciao ciao liar?

“Earth to Yuuri!” Phichit frantically waved his hand in front of Yuuri’s face startling him out of his daze.

“Sorry Phi, what did you say?” He rubbed at his eyes under his glasses, his head hurt and all he wanted to do was sleep.

“I asked if you if you were feeling well.” Phichit sipped at his coffee as he quirked and eyebrow towards Yuuri.

He sighed and rubbed at his temples now, knowing Phichit he couldn’t lie and say he was fine, “I’m tired is all.”

“I’m sorry,” Phichit rubbed his back, “Are you stressed?”

Yuuri scoffed, “I’m always stressed, but no its not that,” Yuuri played with the rim of his coffee mug, “I’ve been having weird dreams as of late.” 

The dreams started out fuzzy and gave off the vibe of déjà vu, it was easy to write them off as just dreams. Then started to get where he dreamed up a family. His dad was a shorter man who was gentile and kind, he loved to help those around him and was a crazy drunk. In it he also had an older sister who was blunt but caring as she showed her love through actions and loving but scary talks. She loved to smoke and even in his dreams, Yuuri swears he can smell the scent of her smokes.

Lastly his mom. She’s the women Yuuri has been dreaming about his whole life, a mom who loves him and cares for him. She was a small and round women who showed her love through cooking, she would teach him how to cook all sorts of meals claiming, “How are you going to impress a pretty girl if you can’t cook her a nice meal?” That changed when Yuuri dreamed he came out to him, now its “How are you going to impress a man if you can’t cook him a nice meal?”

After that dream Yuuri woke up crying, all his life he’s wanted a family. However no one would adopt him, even though he is twenty he still dreams that someone will adopt him.

*** 

“Slow down!” Baset has had enough of Neptune ruining about, “There is nothing we can do right! So chill the fuck out!”

“Either you let me do this or you leave!” Neptune was breathing hard after scailing the side of a building, also from the pain of his cracked ribs.

“No! Ciao Ciao has beat the shit out of you every time you come close to him!” Baset reached for him only to be roughly shoved back.

“I need to see him again! I don’t care Ciao Ciao can do what he wants to me!” Neptune started to see stars as he leaned against the wall behind him.

“You fu-”

“Victor!” The two stopped at the third person joining them, Vulcan stood on his metal platform hovering in the air over the two.

“You,” Victor said weakly, “Stay out of this.”

With a wave of his hand Vulcan began to walk forward changing the platform into stairs under his feet, “First you disobeyed Georgi’s orders to rest then you shoved Yuri, your brother and my boyfriend. So no. I won’t stay out of this.” Otabek helped Yuri up.

“I won’t let you stop me then.” Victor began to slowly make his way over to the edge of the building, he just needed to boost himself over to the next building then he can jump down and see him.

“You will get yourself killed!” Yuri snarled.

“Fine then!” Victor tripped but caught himself with the railing, he silently cursed Ciao Ciao for doing quite the number on him the in the past week.

“You don’t mean that.” Otabek made no attempt to stop Yuri as he marched towards Victor, this time Yuri was able to grab Victor’s arm and turn him to face him.

“You don’t mean that!” Yuri screamed as he saw the tear streaked face of Victor.

“So what, No matter how hard I try I can’t get him back,” Victor was screaming, “No matter what any of us do we cannot defeat him!”

“Enough Victor!” Otabek was now at Yuri’s side, he placed a calming hand on his back before continuing, “We all want him back.”

“Being suicidal is no way to get him back! Do you really think he would want that!” Yuri’s grip became tighter on Victor’s arm.

Victor huffed, “At this rate he’ll never know.” With that he yanked his arm out of Yuri’s grasp and started to hoist himself over the railing, if he could jump and then use the water from the tank behind him to propel him he should make it.

“Victor!” 

He only made it half way up before his arms gave out, he hit the top bar with the middle of his chest which no doubt undid half the work Georgi did on his ribs. Strong arms caught him before he could fall the rest of the way.

“Lets get him to Georgi.” Otabek whispered before Victor passed out.

*** 

_Everything hurt_

_Where he was was too bright and it stung his eyes to open them for even a second, his body ached however his heart hurt. It felt stranded and every heart beat seemed to cause a ripple effect of pain throughout his body._

_He doesn’t know where he is and he thinks this is a dream._

_One thing he knows for sure, is that Ciao Ciao put him here._

*** 

“Ciao Ciao?” Yuuri lowered the tracker onto his lap.

“Yes Yuuri?” Ciao Ciao was still standing at the edge of the skyscraper as he scouted for Philia's men, while the tracker said they were there they still couldn’t spot their men.

“What happened in Russia?”

Ciao Ciao seized up, “What do you mean Yuuri?”

“You know what I mean, what happened in Russia to make Philia follow you?”

Ciao Ciao sighed and ran his fingers through his pony tail, “Its a long story.”

“I’ve got the time.” Yuuri wasn’t going to back down, he needed to know what happened that day in Russia.

“It was roughly two years ago I was a rookie back then, I had only taken down one villain at the time. I was touring a city in Russia when I found out about Philia, they were talking about how they had bombed a small hospital there. I knew when I saw the rubble of that hospital that I had to take them down, for month I stayed in Russia working countless days and nights to find out where their base was.”

Ciao Ciao clenched his fist, “Then one night I found it, it was tucked behind a mountain top. By all appearances their base looked like a nice home but in reality it had helped hide a massive bunker be neath it. There it was filled with all sorts of wicked people, a week after the discovery I lead group to defeat them,” Ciao Ciao sighed, “It was going well, we were taking them down by incapacitating them but then we got to the heart of Philia. There the few of us left battled with Philia my group gave a good fight but we were not match for them, soon it was just me.”

“In a last ditch effort to save myself I ended up… killing Erebus,” Yuuri gasped, “He was Neptune's lover, believe me Yuuri I never meant to cause anyone harm. I wanted to just bring them to justice, but now Philia follows me seeking for justice.”

They sat in silence after Ciao Ciao had finished, even when they packed up their gear did they still not speak. When they had returned to the base Yuuri had just nodded in a goodbye and left, he didn’t speak a word till he reached his dorm room.

“How’d it go?” Phichit tipped his head backwards to look at Yuuri.

“Phi,” he looked up at Phichit, “I don’t trust Ciao Ciao.”

*** 

_Yuuri’s brown eyes met blue, “Dance with me?”_

_He laughed as he accepted the hand held out to him, “How could I ever say no?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am now up at college and have been needing to do important things but instead, here I am, updating my fics... So yeah expect these things to possibly slow down soon. Now you probably saw this coming as I am about as subtle as snow in July.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://staronet.tumblr.com/)


	7. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one laughed at my last one

“What do you mean?” Phichit sat up.

“I mean-” Yuuri paused, he didn’t know how to proceed. Thankfully Phichit waited for him to finally gather his words.

“I think he isn’t as great as everyone makes him out to be,” he moved to sit next to him, “I asked about Russia.” 

“And?” Phichit coughed a bit.

“He told me a bit,” He shrugged his shoulders, “Although, he did tell me why they were chasing him,” he played with the sleeve of his shirt, “He told me he killed Erebus and that they were following him to get their justice.”

“He-” Phichit started to cough which soon spiraled in to deep harsh ones as he struggled to breath, Yuuri quickly made his way to the kitchen to grab him some water which he put into Phichits favorite hamster mug.

The coughing was starting to slow down when Yuuri got back, he rubbed Phichits back through it all as well has hand him tissues when needed.

“Here.” he said softly as Phichit made a disgusted noise at the tissues in his hand, he watched patiently as his friend slowly drank some of the water.

“How long have you been sick?” he spoke up when Phichit put the mug down.

“I woke up this morning and felt gross, I think its just the stress from school.” Phichit waved him off.

“I think you’ve got the flu.” Yuuri retroed back.

“Enough about health, did you really say that he killed Erebus?” Phichit laid back down again and put his feet on Yuuri’s thighs.

Yuuri laid back on the couch, his thoughts raced as he tired to respond. “He said he didn’t mean too.” He trailed off.

“But.” Phichit raised an eyebrow at him.

“But, I think he’s lying.”

“Why do you think that?” Phichit spoke quietly.

“After working with him he’s so violent, he destroys buildings just to throw pieces of them at Philia which puts onlookers in danger, he talks about bringing them down but not arresting them.”

He turned to Phichit, “He threw Baset against a wall, Phicht,” his voice shook, “He’s a teenager, how can someone call themselves a hero when they aim to kill and not defend.”

Phichits coughing filled where the silence would be as Yuuri waited for his response.

“I think you’re right,” Phichit rubbed his chest, “I’ll look into his past more if you would like,” Yuuri nodded at his offer, “You should call in sick so we can work this out, if this is true. I don’t want you near him.”

“Thanks Phi.” Yuuri squeezed his ankle.

Phichit threw his hands up, “Ey, thats what best friends are for!’

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Hey Ciao Ciao.” Yuuri lowered his voice like he was sick, he held the phone out between himself and Phichit.

“Yuuri, you sound terrible.” Ciao Ciao replied through the speaker

Phichit, his ever faithful best friend cough to help emphasize his point,” I’m sorry I can’t come in today and possibly tomorrow, I’m coming down with something.”

“I’m sorry to hear that Yuuri, I hope that you are better tomorrow.”

“Thank you, so do I.” They quickly exchanged goodbyes before Yuuri flopped back on the couch with a sigh.

“Thanks Phi.” 

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Yuuri leaned back into the person behind him, they had their arms wrapped around him which gave him a small squeeze. They were sat in a park or garden of some sort the grass around them was freshly mowed, threes caste shade which protected them from the hot summers day._

_“Beka!” A preteen called out as he chased an older boy, “Beka don’t be an ass tell me what the surprise is!”_

_“Language Yura!” A deep voice called behind him, Yuuri laughed at the preteens pout._

_“Whatever old man! Tell Beka to tell me what the surprise is!” he stomped to further prove his anger._

_“It will ruin the surprise Yura.” The young teen, Beka, calmly said to Yuri_

_“But I want to know.” Yuri folded his arms._

_“Then follow me.” Beka rolled his eyes but held a small smile on his lips._

_As the two headed away the man behind spoke, “What does he mean by old man? I’m not old right Yuuri?”_

_He laughed, “No, even with your silver hair.”_

_The man assaulted his cheeks with small kisses which made him laugh, once done the man hummed._

_“I love you Yuuri.”_

_“I love you too.”_

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

He woke up in a cold sweat, the scent of freshly mowed grass still hung in the air. As he sat up in bed he went over his dream once more, the vivid scenery around them, the smell of grass and the feel of the soft blanket beneath them.

Them. The man that sat behind him, he was bigger than Yuuri which made being held by him so easy and so comfortable. His voice was soft yet deep, it carried a small accent as well. He couldn’t help but long for that hold, but this felt like he wanted to be held again.

No matter what he’s told himself over these last few weeks, he’s alone. He’s never been held like this by someone and he’s never had someone, he’s an orphan. Left on the church steps by someone who didn’t want him, just like all of the other families that came to the orphanage.

He curled up on himself in hopes to comfort himself from the thoughts going through his head, he wouldn’t have that. He wasn’t wanted, or needed. Even though Phichit said he was his best friend, Did he really mean it? Or does he feel bad for poor orphan Yuuri? 

Growing frustrated Yuuri threw the covers off of himself, with the way his thoughts were going he was never going to be able to sleep. He tugged on his running shoes, grabbed a his keys and left for a night time run. When ever he was upset or needed to get out of the house he would run which ended up being almost everyday, something about running helped him clear his thoughts. 

It let him go through them or even forget them all, instead of this thoughts he could feel the breeze against his face or if he ran fast enough,the whistle of the wind as he built up speed. This time he ran to clear his thoughts, which every puff of air he let go of that anxiety and instead put it with rational thoughts.

He knew Phichit didn’t pity him, after time in therapy he knew that he deserves love and that maybe his parents couldn’t take care of him properly, all of those families that came through missed out on having a wonderful kid.

He however, couldn’t make sense of his dream nor the dreams before. All of them seem so vivid and so real, each that filled him with a longing so hard it felt like it was real. Like he was away for business and wanted to be back home with his family, he also couldn’t make sense of the people in his dreams.

A mother, small and round who had similar eyes and a smile, a dad who had the same chin as him as well as the same alcohol tolerance, a sister who looked very little like him. So much so they once got asked in a dream if they were a couple which was a running joke in the family. He had a small toy poodle who he affectionately named Vhiccan after his favorite hero, Victor. They only knew about his name because he accidentally gave it away in a interview once.

He must be mixing reality with a fantasy because when he ever he dreams about a lovers it seems to be the same man, blue eyes as bright as the stars, silver hair that is soft when he runs his fingers through it. He’s always been taller than Yuuri which makes it easier for him to be wrapped up in his arms, whenever they’re cuddling or hugging. His heart breaks when he wakes up and realizes that he isn’t here, that Yuuri is alone.

“Yura don’t.” a harsh whisper breaks him out of his thoughts and leaves him stopped in his tracks. He had heard that voice before, maybe a bit higher pitched but still the same. He jumped back when he made eye contact with a teen who also jumped and hid back behind the air conditioning unit.

“Who are you?” he called out.

“Look just chill out.” the boy stood up from behind the unit, “We won’t hurt you.” he said as he yank the hoodie of the teen beside him who also reluctantly stood up.

“You’re the kid from my dreams,” he said out loud, “You’re baset.” in turn Yuuri made his way closer to the building, the teen in questioned moved closer to the edge of the roof. 

“You’re dreaming about me?” Baset looked oddly happy about that.

“Yeah, do you know why?” Was Yuuri crazy to talk to them? Yes. Was he also crazy to talk to him about his dreams? Yes.

“What else are you dreaming of?” the other teen spoke up instead.

“You’re going to think I’m even more insane,” he rubbed at his face, “I keep dreaming about a family one that I have never had, and a man. He’s my lover.” he trailed off, he cringed at himself for even thinking that this was a good idea.

“What does he look like.” Baset moved to sit on the edge which was copied by the other teen.

“Uhhh, Silver hair and blue eyes,” he shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know I hardly see him.”

Baset jumped down from the roof landing gracefully like a cat, Yuuri backed away slightly but stopped when Baset didn’t come closer.

“Yura.” the other teen slid down the small pipe on the side of the building, he came to grab Yura’s arm who gently shoved him off.

Yuuri looked between the two, “Are you,” he stuttered, “Yura and Beka?” 

The two of them stared wide eyed at him before Yura rushed at him giving Yuuri no time to react, he was quickly embraced in a hug which he reciprocated. It felt safe, familiar.

“I know you.” Yuuri whispered to the now shaking teen in his arms, “I know you too.” he looked to Beka who was now standing in front of them, “But I don’t know how.” Yuuri hugged Yura tighter as he buried his head into Yura’s blond hair.

“He’s here.” Yuuri looked to Beka who was looked visibly sick.

“Who is?” Yuuri held on to the teen in a more protective hug as he searched the sky and surrounding area.

His answer came with the sound of crunching metal and pipes bursting, only one person was strong enough to break pipes like that. 

He squeezed Yura tighter before gently pushing him into Beka’s arms, “Run, I’ll protect you.” he turned to the center of the noise.

“Please, remember us.” Yura said before he was running away with Beka.

He ran the opposite way into the dark alleyways and away from them, tears built in his eyes as he did want to leave them. He wanted to go with them and remember them he desperately wanted to protect them from the very man he was running towards.

“Yuuri!” Ciao Ciao jumped in front of him, a smash pipe in hand, “Where are they? Did they hurt you?”

“Hurt me? Who?” Yuuri pushed through the tears, if he let him see then he would know something had to be up.

“I tracked two of Philia’s men around here, I was going to stop them when I saw you running through the alley way.” Ciao Ciao lowered the smashed pipe.

“I was just running through here, it’s faster to get back to my dorm.” Yuuri fake laughed, or more like panic laughed.

“I’m glad that they didn’t hurt you,” Ciao Ciao gave him an odd look, “Say Yuuri, didn’t you tell me you were sick?”

Oh no, he forgot! “I ah, I actually feel better now. I decided to get out and get some air to clear my head and such.”

“Well I’m glad you are doing well,” he moved forward and rested a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder and he tried to not flinch away.

“So am I.” he trailed off.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hermes looked up as the two teens burst through the door, “Ah there are the two love birds,-”

“Save it Chris! Where is Victor?” Yuri cut him off. Chris pointed to the living room which prompted the two to book it that way.

“Victor!” Yuri hopped over the couch and landed a bit rough on the man laying on it who cried out in pain.

“Geez what is so important that you have to jump on me!?” Victor said through gritted teeth.

“Yuuri, he’s starting to remember us.” Yuri gave Victor a rare, genuine smile as the teens eyes filled with tears.

“Us as in?” Victor slowly sat up.

“I hugged him Victor and he hugged me back,” Yuri’s tears fell down his face as he smiled, “He remembers Beka and I.”

“Does that mean?” Victor paused before he could get too hopeful.

“He’s starting to remember you.”

A second passed before Victor attacked Yuri with a hug even though it caused him pain,he held on tight to his brother, “He’s remembering.” he whispered before joining Yuri in happy tears. 

Now he was hopeful that Yuuri would come back to them.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 _”Yuuri! There are some guests here that want to see you!”_ His mother called from the other side of the door, when he didn’t answer she continued, “Please Yuuri, they might be able to help you.”

_With a sigh he pushed himself up in bed, he cringed as he looked around the room. His vision black and white which caused shadows to be stark white and light to be dark, he jumped to the black part of his floor. However his miss calculated and ended up falling into one of the shadows, he ended up crashing in the main room of the inn._

_He groaned as he checked for any damage to his body, he heard a gasp behind him and he scrambled to face them. It wasn’t the first time he had done this and wouldn’t be the last time he would apologize for this, in his haste he didn’t pay attention to the shadows around him._

_His hand slipped through the shadow bringing him down into it, thankfully before he went through it someone yanked him back from it. The two landed with a crash, the person who saved him hissed as their back hit the table._

_”Are you okay?” the person asked_

_”Yeah, I’m okay,” he quickly remembered his manners and turned around to apologize profusely to them,”I am so sor-” the rest of the apology was lost to the silence as Yuuri looked to his savior._

_Long silver hair, a soft heart shaped smile and bright blue eyes. Yuuri would never admit how much of a fanboy he was nor would he tell him how he knew him, “Neptune..,” the man in question gasped, “What are you doing here?”_

_Neptune looked behind him with tight lips before turning back to him, “Yuuri,” he grasped his hands, “Starting today I am going to be your coach, I am going to teach you how to control your powers!” The teen winked at him._

_Neptune, help him? A freak of a boy from a sleepy town in Japan, Neptune his idol knows who he is._  
_”Me? You want to help me?” Is what Yuuri wanted to say, instead it came out as a unidentifiable screech._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow had time to write! I hope that I will be able to have more time like this but sadly college keeps me busy! I'm gonna be honest I bet everyone knows by now where this is going and such but oh well, I never can keep secrets!
> 
> My tumblr is Staronet


	8. Seven

He startled awake covered in a cold sweat, he gasped taking in deep gulps of air. His heart hammered in his ears as he processed his latest dream, after everything, everything he’s starting to believe that these dreams must be true. However, he doesn’t have powers, he’s ordinary, plain, poor orphan Yuuri. 

He flipped the bed covers off of him to pace about his room, Phicht and him had talked about some things he’s dug up. First was videos from the 2015 mall bombing where Philia was accused of detonating a bomb, killing twenty-five people. The while the videos are damning evidence against the group, they are also a bit damning to Ciao Ciao. As phone recording show him being reckless, tossing rubble left and right, one video showing him ignoring cries for help. Phichit also dug up a small form online, a group of people dedicated to defending Philia. When talking to them they found photos taken by people there with Ciao Ciao in the background, which is odd seeing as how from all the rest of the videos Ciao Ciao flies into help. Why go back out and then fly back in if you are already in the building?

More and more videos surfaced, more and more photos as well. The evidence was pilling up and it was all in favor of Philia being the victims here, and Ciao Ciao being the villain he claims Philia is. Phichit analyzing the videos himself finding odd ways that Ciao Ciao fights, he throws actuary but yet will sometimes out of the blue off throw. He’ll miss a punch or a kick and windup causing damage in the near by area. Sometimes it looks as though that miss throw was what killed a civilian that day, or what brought the side of a building down.

The last thing he learned about, was Erebus. 

Hardly anything has been found on him except for his relationship to Neptune, he was his fiance. Two barely adults in love and getting married. 

Erebus was a manipulator of shadow and light, when he focused enough he would transport himself from one shadow to another. 

_“I must be losing it,” Yuuri thought to himself, “There’s no way that I am Erebus.”_

His dream matches the description of what was said of Erebus’s powers, and his dreams seemed to be coming true at this point. If that were the case he would be dead, he couldn’t be him because the real Erebus is dead.

He had to talk to Phichit about this because he would know what to do, he would help him finally crack the case of wither Ciao Ciao is a superhero or a fraud.  
He removed his hands from his hair and pulled open the door to his room open, he hit Phichits door and started to pound on it.

“Phichit! Open up!”

He got no response.

“Phichit?!” 

He knew that Phichit was sick and took some medication but there was no way it knocked him out this bad. He grabbed the door handle and twisted it.

“Phichit I’m coming in.” he opened the door and still received no response. He was worried that Phichit wasn’t actually here and had left without telling him, but as he made his way into his room he could clearly see that that wasn’t the case. Phichit was there curled up in on himself and covered in a thick blanket, but even with the blanket it on Yuuri noticed that he was shivering.

When he removed the blanket he started to shake harder like he was freezing, however when Yuuri felt his forehead he was burning up.

“Yuu-” was all Phichit said as he slightly stirred awake.

“Phichit we need to get you to the hospital now.” He began to help his friend sit up who groaned in pain, he had to get him into some fresh clothes instead of his sweaty ones. He quickly moved to the dresser and pulled out some leggings and Phichits favorite shirt, quickly he helped his friend dress and into some shoes.

Thankfully Phichit’s parents had be able to give him a car making it easier for the two of them to get around, it took a bit of maneuvering but Yuuri was able to get Phichit out of the apartment and into the car. He may have broken the speed limit as he raced to get his friend to the hospital but he didn’t care, a speeding ticket was worth Phichits health.

The parking lot was full so he had to park the the parking lot across the street, as quick as they could they made their way to entrance. All while Yuuri carrying Phichit on his back, his friend was coming in and out of consciousness and needed medical help soon. He wasn’t surprised to see the waiting room full, however he was surprised to find out that they were closed.

“What do you mean you can’t accept him!” Yuuri began to panic, his best friend, his only family was currently passed out on his back.

“Sir the hospital has overflowed so we have had to close for a few hours to help control the situation, this doesn’t mean you won’t be seen as soon as we open again.”  
He shook his head, “Where is the next closest hospital?”

“Gurthan hospital is thirty minutes away from here.” The lady said.

Phichit just needed to hold on for thirty more minutes, he quickly made his back back to the car.

“Phichit.” he hiked him up more on his back successfully waking him him, “I need you to sit on the trunk for a few seconds so I can get the keys. Can you do that for me?”

Phichit didn’t respond, he began to shake as his anxiety started to take over.

“Ph-”

“Yuuri.” His head snapped towards the man calling his name, he took a small step back as the man moving slowly towards him was Neptune, “Listen, I won’t hurt you. I can help your friend.”

“H-how so.” Neptune could possibly be the enemy here but if he could help Phichit, then it would be worth whatever it takes.

“My friend, he can heal people. You were there when Ciao Ciao attacked me, he healed me see.” He moved his hair to revile part of his forehead where he got hit showing smooth skin.

“Okay,” he said shakily, “I’ll trust you for now,” the man before him smiled as he said that, “My keys are in my front pocket, we’ll just take our car.”

Neptune moved towards him and grabbed the keys from his pocket, he felt heat rise to his cheeks as he stared into Neptunes eyes as the man grabbed the keys. Blue eyes, blue eyes like the ones he’s seen in his dreams, blue eyes that look to be filled with tears. With the help of Neptune he was able get Phichit in the back seat, he sat next to his friend holding him up as Neptuen drove.

If he thought he was fast he was no match to Neptune, the man quickly drove them out of the city and into the warehouse district by the docks. While it wasn’t abandoned a few warehouses around were, stopping in front of one of them Neptune turned to Yuuri, “We’re here, do you need help caring him?”

Yuuri shook his head and climbed out of the car before sliding Phichit over and hosting him into his arms, as he followed Neptune the more he felt like he knew him. It distracted him as they wove in and out of old shelves in the warehouse, they reached an elevator shaft to the second floor. They climbed in and Neptune shut the door behind him, something in the back of his mind told him he should worry as to where Neptune was taking him. However he didn’t, he was worried about Ciao Ciao finding them more than anything. 

As the elevator rose their surrounds changed, “What?” He looked around as a wall materialized around the cage elevator, Neptune smiled down at him as he looked wide eyed at the man.

“Our friend, he has the talent alter the mind. He can trick those around this building to believe it was an old warehouse, now you have seen what it truly is you will be able to from now on.” 

Before Yuuri could respond Phichit groaned against his neck making him stiffen in fear, he watched as Neptune placed the back of his hand against Phichits forehead.

The man gasped, “He’s worst than I thought.” Yuuri felt his stomach drop, the elevator stopped and the doors opened with a ding. 

“Georgi!” Neptune yelled as they quickly dashed out of the elevator, Neptune called his name again before getting a response.

“So there you are, you kno-” a man entered the foyer hands in his pockets nonchalantly.

“Save it, Yuuri’s friend is sick and needs help now.” Neptune guested to Yuuri standing behind him.

“Yuuri,” The man seemed shocked, like he had seen a ghost, “I, um follow me.” the man quickly led them down a hallway and into a large bedroom, “Victor grab me my kit.” Yuuri quickly laid Phichit down on the king sized bed, Georgi quickly moved next to Phichit. Holding his hands slightly off Phichits head Yuuri watched as Georgis hands began to glow pink, Geirogi closed his eyes and moved one hand down to rest over Phichit’s chest.

“Here.” Victor ran in and set the bag down next to where Yuuri was sitting.

“Thank you Victor.” Georgi opened the bag and quickly retrieved a bottle filled with some sort of oil, Yuuri watched as Georgi rubbed it on Phichits temples, “Thankfully you got here in time, as he had about fifteen minutes before his brain would have had irreversible damage at which it would have quickly lead to death.” Georgi then went back to what he was doing before.

“He-he almost died.” Yuuri whispered as he looked at his sleeping friend, already he could tell Georgi was helping him as he started to shake less and less. Tears filled his eyes at the thought of Phichit dying, a sob escaped his lips surprising him and everyone in the room. Once it started he couldn’t stop, started to shake as he suppressed his sobs and tears streamed down his face.

“Victor why don’t you take Yuuri to get some water.” Georgi opened his eyes to for a moment and then closed them.

“Come on Zolotse.” Victor whispered to Yuuri as he helped him down from the bed, which an arm around his shoulders Yuuri let Victor lead him through a hallway and too a kitchen. He was still crying and he didn’t think he would stop anytime soon, as the urge to cry got worse and worse.

“Here,” Victor placed a cup in front of him, “Can you drink some of this for me Zolotse?” he nodded his head and took the cup in shaky hands, he tried only getting a small sip before he started to cry again.

“Its okay, Zolotse.” Neptune sat next to him and rubbed his back, he knew that Phichit was safe and was okay. He had started to cry over Phichit but now he didn’t know why he was crying and why he was crying harder, and harder.

“What does that mean?” he turned to look at Victor, now he knew he looked familiar. Up close his blue eyes weren’t just blue, they were filled with all sorts of blues, stormy grey blues, a hint of sapphire and silver.

“It means ‘my gold.’”

Victor’s siliver hair was just like the man in his dreams, silver hair that was short except for his bangs. Without even realizing it he lifted his hand to brush away the hair in front of Victor’s eyes, it was just as soft in real life as it was in his dreams, the mans eyes widened but made no move to stop him.

“I know you.” he whispered to Victor, fading freckles dotted the Victor’s cheeks. He recognized his lips which were small and a soft pink color, he wondered if they were as soft as the ones in his dreams were.

“Yuuri, what do you remember?”

He looked back up at Victor, “I remember you, but I don’t know exactly how I know you. I-I think we’re lovers, I remember you holding me in your arms during a picnic, I remember dancing with you late at night, I remember you meeting me for the first time.” He watched at tears filled Victor’s eyes.

Victor took his hand gently in his hand and laid a soft kiss on his ring finger, “Yuuri you are my fiance,” tears fell from both of their eyes, “I’ve been waiting for you for so long.” Victor released his hand to gently cup his face and brush away his tears.

“I’m so sorry, I don’t remember.” he brought his hands up to cover his mouth as he started to sob again.

Victor quietly shushed him, “It’s okay solnyshko, its not your fault.” he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Yuuri’s forehead, and Yuuri was right. Those lips are as soft as he dreamed they were. “Follow me.”  
He held Victor’s hand as he lead him from the kitchen to a small living room, he opted to leave the lights off and instead let the moon be their light source. Victor sat down the couch and tugged his hand gently.

Without thinking about it Yuuri climbed onto Victor’s lap instead of sitting next to him the man gasped, he wrapped his arms around Victor and hid his face in the space between his shoulder and neck. Victor wrapped his arms around his waist and in turn hid his face in Yuuri’s shoulder, the two of them held tight for a few moments before Yuuri spoke.

“Help me remember.”

“Lets lay down zvyozdochka, I’ll tell you anything you want to know.”

He didn’t like having to pull away from Victor but when they moved so that Yuuri was lying on top of Victor, he felt that it was worth it.

“I’m Erebus aren’t I?”

“Yes you are.”

“Ciao Ciao has been lying hasn’t he.”

“He has been, for a long time.”

“How long have we been together?”

“Three years, you were taken almost two years ago.” Victor said as he tightened his arms around him, “We got engaged after nine months of dating, and had about a month before he took you.”

“After only nine months, thats so fast.”

Victor chuckled, “You were the one who proposed.”

They laid there in silence as Yuuri thought about all that he had learned tonight, he was Erebus, he was engaged and had so many memories taken from him.

“Do I-”

“Victor?” Georgi called cutting Yuuri off.

“Living room.” he called which reminded Yuuri of them having that picnic. He hid his face in Victor’s neck as he heard Georgi’s footsteps come closer.

“Is he asleep?” Georgi asked quietly.

“No, why do you need him?” Victor ran his fingers through his hair which made Yuuri softly sigh and a relax, he may not be asleep but with Victor doing what he is doing he might be soon.

“Phichit is asleep still but he isn’t sick anymore.”

Yuuri sighed in relief, “Thank you.” He said but it was clearly muffled against Victor’s neck, all the same Georgi accepted that as a ‘thank you’.

“I also came to say that I think I can help Yuuri.”

“Help him how?” Victor still ran his fingers through Yuuri’s hair.

“I think I can help Yuuri remember.”

Yuuri’s head shot up, “Really! How?”

 

Georgi laughed, “I think I can break what ever Ciao Ciao put over you, follow me.” He turned around and started to walk away without waiting for them, Yuuri let Victor hold his hand and lead him to where Georgi was taking them.

Could Georgi really help him remember, or has Ciao Ciao messed with his brain so much that he could never remember? He wanted so badly to remember,maybe he did have that family that he dreamed about.

Georgi lead them to another bedroom, one that was was plain and lacked the look of someone living in there. Except for when he got into the room more he noticed the few picture frames that were placed in the room, he let go of Victors hand to grab one from the dresser. It was a photo of Victor and Yuuri, taken someone he didn’t recognize and it had to be taken a few years ago as Yuuri looks younger.

In fact he looks at peace, one emotion he can say he’s hardly ever felt.

Victor is and him are both dressed in dark green robes, Victor is smiling down at him as he combs Yuuri’s hair. Both of them look happy, the look Victor is giving Yuuri is one full of love and just seeing it makes Yuuri tear up at what he thought he’d never have.

“Yuuri?”

He jumped which caused him to almost drop the photo.

“Did you hear what we said?” Victor said and in the background he could see a smile on Georgi’s face.

“Ahh, no I actually didn’t.” He placed the picture frame back on the dresser, Victor grabbed his hand and gave it a small squeeze.

“I might be able to remove the block but I might have to go through your head, meaning I might see some of your memories.” Georgi said.

“I don’t know if I have anything to hide,” He shrugged, “I’ll do whatever I need to get my memories back.” I look of determination crossed his face.

“I’ll go get my bag.” Georgi nodded before he left, now it was just the two of them alone and in what seems to be Victor’s room. As he looked around the soft grey and blue tones of the room made him feel at home, the comforter on the bed looked soft and warm making him want to cuddle up under it.

“You look tired,” Victor cupped his cheek, “lets lay down. I can get you something more comfortable to sleep in if you want.”

He shook his head yes while Victor grabbed two sets of clothes from the dresser as he was still in his costume, he sipped his shoes off next to the door and laid his jacket over them. 

“The bathroom is behind that door, I have an extra tooth brush in there if you want to brush your teeth.” Victor handed him some folded clothes.

“Thank you.” he took the clothes into his hand and without thinking about it he placed a small kiss on Victor’s cheek, Victor stiffened but quickly melted back into Yuuri’s touch. He made his way into the small private bathroom, shutting the door behind him he found the toothbrush in on of the doors. He quickly brushed his teeth and changed into what had to bed the softest clothes in the world, the shirt was a bit big on him and so where the sweat pants. In fact they slightly dragged a bit at the bottom.

Feeling ready he exited the bathroom to find Georgi already there and setting up, Victor was sat at the head of the bed looking anxious and excited all at once. The who looked up at him and he froze for a moment, but when Victor held his arms out to him he quickly made his way into them.

“Okay, if I remember right dad told he that you’d have to be asleep,” Georgi took out a different bottle of oil this time as well as a small bottle, “Its so its easier for me to find the block.” 

He nodded at the instructions he gave to him as he placed his head on Victor’s shoulder, Victor slightly rocked him as he pulled him closer to him.

Georgi opened the bottle and shook out two pills, “I’ll give you some melatonin to make it easier to fall asleep,” Georgi handed him the pills, “They the chewable ones.”

Yuuri pop them in his mouth, they weren’t terrible but not too great as well. 

“Just focus on falling asleep now and when you wake up, you might remember everything again.” Georgi moved to the small window seat to wait until he fell asleep.

Victor slowly started to rock him as he ran his fingers through his hair, Yuuri was already tired but soon the melatonin started to take effect making him start to doze off.

“Stay close to me.” He murmured to Victor.

“Always, Lyubov moya.” being the last words he heard before he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College has kicked my ass so hard I gave up for a moment a wrote this once more, thankfully it was fall break though. Honestly I wrote this late at night so I just used spell check which we all know doesn't fix everything, I don't have a beta so if you see a mistake let me know. Y'all didn't tell me when I referred Yuuri's dream dad as 'Genital'. I'm trying to get my chapters out but sorry I have to get good grades and such as I am struggling to get money and need scholarships for next year.  
> My tumblr is 'Staronet' just like my name here, I have a twitter 'Staronet2' twitter put a 2 there and I didn't want it.


	9. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories

He tried to muffle his cries with his knees as he pulled them closer to himself it was no use, as trying to quiet them just made it worse. He missed his family and his dog, his friends, and even his hometown, leaving them all behind to learn how to control his powers with Victor seemed like a good idea at the time. Now he just regrets his decision, he just wants to go home.

“Yuuri?” 

He freezes at the sound of Victor calling his name, he tries even harder to not make a sound. He doesn’t think Victor will find him here because he is in the back nook of the library, which is probably as big as his whole house put together.

“There you are.” he jumps as Victor rounds the corner, he sits in front of Yuuri on the window seat.

“What are you doing?” his voice is a bit harsh from his crying.

“Shh just listen,” Victor tapped at his phone until soft opera music flowed through the speakers.

“This is my favorite song, my parents use to dance to this late at night in the kitchen when they thought I had gone to bed.”

“It’s beautiful.”

“Just like you.” Victor winked and Yuuri blushed.

 

-

“We need to figure out how to control your ability,” young Victor put a hand on his hip and his pointer finger on his mouth, as he hummed away in thought, “It’s not on right now which is good.” Victor trailed off.

“How do you know its not on?” he asked

“Your eyes, your iris goes black and your pupils turns white. Its pretty cool actually.”

He felt his face grow warm and he knew that he was blushing, “I-I didn’t know.” He could still never get over the fact that Victor kept complimenting him, hell he still couldn’t believe that he was here. He was at Victor’s home with the rest of his superhero family learning how to control his freakish powers.

“I think we should try turning it on.”

“How? I have never been able to find a way to turn it off,” he grumbled.

“Tell me how you were doing it?” Victor moved closer to him so much so he felt the blush start to rise in his cheeks once more, “Tell me Yuuri,” now Victor was standing right in front of a hair’s with away from him, “Do you think it with your mind?” now he could tell his face was bright red as Victor placed his thumb on Yuuri’s mouth, pulling their faces close together.

“Or do you try with your heart?”

He had never thought of it that way, funny how it took his big-time crush and now a best friend to make him realize that he might be going about it the wrong way. He looked up and met Victor’s bright blue eyes as his mind swirled with different thoughts, from the way that Victor was touching to what he was saying.

“My mind,” he whispered just for the two of them.

“The only way I could learn to control mine was through my heart, finding a love for the water was my key. Show me Yuuri by finding that love.”

As he stared at Victor he felt it, the tug at his heart and he followed that feeling. _Love, Love what does he love_ he saw flashes of Victor, them going to the beach after Yuuri missed his own. Victor taking him on a tour of Saint Petersburg and buying him a pastry from his favorite shop, he saw the excitement on Victor’s face as he waited to see his reaction. _What does that love mean to him?_

Looking at those two beautiful blue eyes he realizes what that love was.

_Victor_

He watched as Victor’s face changed from color to black and white and he heard Victor’s gasp as he watched the change as well.

“You did it Yuuri!” Victor pulled back only to crush him in a warm hug as well as nuzzle the side of his face into his hair slightly, he laughed and hugged him back tightly. “What is it that helped you turn it on?” Victor said but he hadn't pulled away from Yuuri yet.

“You. I-I realized it was you.”

Victor stiffened a bit in his hold causing him to panic about what that could mean but those thoughts were chased away when Victor picked him up and spun around, and then placed his soft lips onto his. His brain short-circuited and he froze for a moment but then leaned into the kiss, he didn’t know what he was doing all that he knew was that Victor was kissing him.

Victor broke the kiss but still kept his distance close, they both stood there catching their breath as they realized what they had done.

“This is the only thing I could think of,” Victor said, his voice was barely above a whisper, “to surprise you more than you’ve surprised me.”

“Really?” a smile tugged at his lips as Victor leaned in once more.

-

“Yurio!” he like the rest of the family was calling for the young teen who after getting overwhelmed and frustrated, ran off into the woods behind their home. While they let him have some time to cool off at first they grew worried after half an hour had passed and no one had seen him since, it wasn’t like the teen to run off but to stay away for long it was.

The sun was starting to set and they still hadn’t found him, everyone had broken off to try and cover as much ground as possible which each having a phone as a means of communication. He called out once more only to hear nothing but the echoing of his voice which terrified him, Yurio could take care of himself for sure but he was still a child, fourteen to be exact.

“Yurio!” he tried once more only to be met with his echoing voice.

“Yuuri.”

Hearing his name he jumped and frantically looked all around him, “Yurio!” he heard a few twigs snapping and bolted in that direction, “Yur-” he stopped as he rounded a cluster of trees and found him. He was curled up at the base of a large tree his feet bare and caked with mud as well as the pants and hoodie he wore.

“Oh my god, Yurio are you okay.” He quickly moved so that he was in front of the teen he reached for him only to be met with Yuri flinching back, he stalled his movements and waiting for the teen to come to him.

“Don’t call me that.” Yuri pouted.

“Yura, are you okay.” He moved his hand away from Yuri’s arm.

“Yeah.” Yuri refused to look at him, in fact, he curled in on himself more causing him to panic about the teen’s wellbeing more.

“Yura lets go home.” he said only to be shocked when Yuri shook his head no, “Why not?” he moved so that he could sit criss-cross in front of Yuri as a way to look more relaxed and trusting.

Yuri shook his head and mumbled something into his knees which were tucked in close to his face.

“What?”

“I said that I can’t go back!” the teen yelled which then ended with tears.

“Oh Yura,” he reached out and gently put his hand on top of the teens head and when Yuri didn’t shove him away he started to slowly pet his hair, “Why do you say that?”

“I-I,” Yuri tried to talk through his small sobs, “Dad doesn’t want me not after what I said.”

He sighed as he moved to sit next to Yuri and this time he pulled him into a well-deserved hug, “Yura you were quite rude-”

“I know I know! I didn’t mean it but I’ve ruined it! He-he won’t want me anymore!” Yuri interrupted him before breaking out into harder and rushed sobs, ones that Yuuri quickly recognized.

“Yura, its okay we’ll talk about that later but can you feel your breathing?” the teen nodded, “I need you to breathe with me okay.” 

Slowly he leads the teen through the breathing exercise that Victor taught him, once his breathing was level Yuri has stopped crying but he was still clutching onto Yuri. He ran his fingers through the teens blond hair as he let him come back down from his panic attack.

“Yura, do you feel better now?”

All he got was a shrug in return.

“Your dad doesn’t hate you, in fact, I’m pretty sure he is the one searching the hardest for you right now.” with one arm around Yuri he used his other one to grab the cellphone in his pocket, he sent _Found him, he’s safe._ before turning his attention back to the small teen in his arms.

“How would you know? I know he hates me and so does everyone else.” 

“Because he was the first one who got worried that you were lost nobody here hates you, even if you killed us all we’d still love you.”

The teen stayed silent for a few minutes before whispering, “Y-you love me?” his voice was heartbreakingly vulnerable

“Of course I do.”

Yuri hid in his hug, “I love you too.” 

-

 

Yuuri closed his eyes as he laid his head on Victor's shoulder, their gentle sway is about to lull him into sleep. They were in a back part of the garden it was their favorite spot as it is hidden from the prying eyes of their family. He could smell the woodsy scent of Victor’s collagen the small mix of the Ocean and the perfume of the roses around them. Hand in hand they slowly turned, Yuuri opened his eyes to see Victor’s hair an almost unnatural glow in the moonlight, it framed his face and partially covered one of the eyes. The beautiful blue eyes with streaks of sapphire in them, he loved those eyes. He loved the way they shine when he’s happy or talking about something passionately, how even when he cries they’re still bright, waking up and they’re the first thing he sees. Most of all he loved to see the love they hold for him and for their found family. 

“What are you looking at love?” Victor whispered.

Yuuri hummed, “You.”

Victor moved to cup his cheek, thumb brushing under his eye, “I love you.” he said in a gentle whisper, Victor kissed his forehead before pulling away slightly.

“I love you too moy lobuv.”

The gold spark of there promises rings flashed under the moonlight, the ones that Yuuri had gifted to them last year on Victor’s birthday. He’d never forget the small gasp Victor let out as the opened the small box, 

_“Yuuri,” Victor had tailed off, looking towards his family who wore a smile, even little Yuri._

_“They’re promise rings, and when you put them together,” Yuuri had reached inside the box and put the two rings together, “They form a small snowflake.”_

_Happy tears rolled down both of there cheeks as they slipped the rings on each other's hands._

 

The song switched, the gentle piano keys echoing around them,

_“Sento una voce che piange lontano”_

The two started to hum along.

_“Anche tu, sei stato forse abbandonato?”_

When ever Yuuri hears this song he remembers the first time Victor showed it to him, it was a week after he had come to the family home. 

_“Orsù finisca presto questo calice di vino_  
_e inizio a prepararmi_  
_Adesso fa’ silenzio”_

Victor backed away slightly from Yuuri with a loving smile on his face. Victors lips meet Yuuri’s, soft and warm.

_“Stammi vicino, non te ne andare_  
_Ho paura di perderti”_

Yuuri was confused as to why Victor started to step away from him, 

“Vic-” 

Victor shook his head and he quieted.

_“Le tue mani,_  
_le tue gambe,_  
_Le mie mani,_  
_le mie gambe,”_

Victor’s hand slipped into his pocket,

_“e i battiti del cuore_  
_si fondono tra loro”_

He started to knell and Yuuri’s heart beat sped up,

_“Partiamo insieme”_

“Yuuri Katsuki, you’ve shown me the meaning of life and love. You’ve returned them to me,” Victor’s voice caught, “You’re the love of my life, will you marry me?”

_“Ora sono pronto”_

“Yes.”

-

“Vitya.” Yakov pulled his fiancee in a surprise hug, “You and Yuuri round everyone up, keep them safe.”

“Father what-”

“Your mother and I are going to try to stop him.”

His heart dropped as he watched the exchange between Victor and his father, his future father in law.

“You can’t-”

“Vitya we have to. Please, just for once listen to me.” Yakov’s voice was soft for the man who always yells to communicate.

“Okay, Okay.” Victor tried to keep his calm.

“You are one of the best sons I could ask for, tell Yuri I love him. I’m proud of you.” Yakov gave Victor one last hug before leaving the two in the hall, the walls shook around them sending bits of plaster raining down.

“Vitya.” He trailed off, what do you say to someone who’s world is falling around them?

“Let's go.” Victor grabbed his hand and ran they could talk later, right now they needed to get the rest of the family rounded up. 

They found Georgi first as they ran into him in a corridor. “Vitya what's going on? Where is everyone?” the man’s rapid-fire questions were hard to make sense of.

“We’re under attack, we need to gather everyone and meet at the exit point.” 

“Under attack by what?” Georgi asked.

“We don’t have time! I’ll explain later!” Victor’s grip on his hand tightened almost painfully, Georgi raised his hands in defense before nodding and taking off to find the others.

“We need to find Yura.” he stopped Victor before they could run off again, he received a nod from Victor before they started to run again. They quickly came into contact with Chris who was quick to spread the message to the others, his heart was beating fast and not from all of the runnings.

He didn’t know how long it took but they rounded up everyone all but Yuri, they couldn’t find the boy.

“Think where would he be!” Victor was pacing as he yelled at his family.

“I think I might know,” he turned to Victor, “Get them out and I’ll follow with Yuri.”

He left no room for questioning as he pulled Victor in for a kiss, “Be safe my love.” Victor whispered as they pulled away.

“Always.” he placed a peck on Victor’s lips before slipping into the shadow under his feet, he ran jumped from shadow to shadow as he desperately searched for Yuri. He finally found it, stopping in front of the one place he’s never been. He opened the door to Yakov and Lilia’s room quietly, he knew that if Yuri was in here he would easily scare and lash out.

“Yura?” he whispered into the dark.

“Katsudon?” he sighed in relief at the sound of Yuri’s voice, he watched as the teen cautiously climbed out from under the bed. Once the teen had established that it was, in fact, him he held his arms open, the teen quickly ran into his hold.

“We’re going to shadow jump okay? Our family is waiting for us.” The teen nodded, he grabbed Yuri’s hand and ran. Jumping from shadow to shadow the teen knew how to keep up with him after all he shadow jumped with Yuri for practice every day.

They reached the garage in a matter of seconds, he cried out as he watched Victor hit the back wall. The man had found them, Yakov and Lilia weren’t successful.

“Yura,” He turned gripping the teen's shoulders in his hand, “I need you to run-”

“But you and Victor!-” the teen started to protest.

“We’ll be right behind you, I need you to go through the exit point. Please.” 

He hugged Yuri tight to his chest and placed a kiss on the top of his head, tears started to build up in his eyes as he said what could be his goodbye to the teen.

“Run.” He shoved Yuri back and watched as he bolted to the exit, he was safe. 

He turned back to the fight Victor up once more and on the attack, he watched as his fiancee nailed the man with a blast of water. He shadow jumped once more, this time he jumped out of a shadow to kick the man in the back. As soon as the man fell down he rolled over and shadow jumped next to Victor, he gritted his teeth as the attacker started to laugh.

“Who are you!” Victor yelled, both of them waiting on edge.

“Why are you attacking us!” he growled when the man didn’t respond to them, as the man stood he was tall and larger than both of them.

“You have power,” the man wiped the blood away from his split lip, “and you have it.” the flashed them a grin, making his stomach drop.

“I never expected ma and pa to put up such a fight.” The man continued to taunt them his heart seem to freeze along with his blood, he knew that they wouldn’t make it but for it to now be a reality. He saw the hurt on Victor's face and he wanted to comfort him but he couldn’t do that mid-battle, that's not how Yakov trained him.

“What did you do.” Victor’s voice was strained.

The man tapped at a crystal on his suit, “Power; I need a super and well, ma and pa weren’t enough.”

“You bastard.” before he could stop him, Victor, launched himself towards the attacker, he was fighting with his emotions and that can prove to be deadly. He shadow jumped to help Victor only to pop up and get slammed by the man, they fell hard with him taking the brunt of it. Once again Victor jumped up for the attack, barely missing the men punch instead he landed one of his own. Regaining his breath he shadow jumped again, this time kicking the attacker in the side. He yelped in surprise at the man gripped his ankle on the way down.

He felt the momentum and knew what was coming but he still wasn’t prepared as he was violently slammed into the concrete, he couldn’t breathe. His ears were ringing and his head pounded with every heartbeat, he thinks he hears Victor call out his name but he isn’t so sure.

He’s able to open his eyes in time to watch Victor get thrown as well, this time hard against a pillar, he hears Victor’s groan before he coughs hard.

“You might be a bit rough around the edges, but I think you will do nicely.” the attacker stands over Victor now, he knows what the man means and he can’t let that happen. Everyone needs him, he needs to save Victor. Painstakingly he drags his battered body towards the shadow to his right, if he can jump he can save Victor.

“What do you say Nikiforov? Ready to join ma and pa?” 

He sees Victor struggle to escape but he can’t, the attacker has the upper hand and if he doesn’t get there in time. He’ll win. The man laughs giving him a few more seconds, he just needs to get his body in the shadow more. 

“Say goodbye Nikiforov.” He hears the man laugh, he hears the call of his name but that fizzles out as he jumps. Just in time in front of Victor he falls from above, he sees the flash of red, he feels the searing pain in his side burning his insides.

“No! No! Yuuri!” Victor is gripping him tight, tears falling from his eyes. He doesn’t understand, everything hurts. 

“Why?” Victor whispers.

“I love you.” its painful to talk.

“I’ll find you, I’ll never stop looking for you!” Victor kisses him softly despite what is going on, sweetly, he never wants to leave this kiss. He doesn’t want to leave Victor, he’ll fight to get back to him.

“I love you.” He hears Victor say as he breaks away from the kiss.

Everything turns black he feels weightless as he’s ripped away from Victor, he hears Victor’s cry before he blacks out.  
He wakes in agony, every heartbeat sends a course of pain down his body. It feels like fire, everything hurts. He wants to be back in Victor’s arms, he wants to be back with his family, his family in Japan as well as in Russia.

He cries, haggard sobs as he opens his eyes. He’s floating and in what he doesn’t know but its red and blindingly so, it isn't until later. As he fully starts to accept that he’s in what he calls hell, that he sees others around him coming and disappearing like dust. He blacks in and out thankfully for the times he’s gone and doesn’t have to be there.

*

“Georgi?” Victor watches as the man stumbles back from Yuuri, who is sleeping peacefully in his arms.

“I-I think I broke it, but Victor, I saw.” The man paused and he waited patiently, “I saw the night we were attacked, Victor you never told us what happened.”

He clutched Yuuri closer to him, “I couldn’t.” he trailed off.

“You need to,” Georgi sighed, “I-I saw more, but I’ll let you two talk about that.” he watched as Georgi pack his things.

As the man turned to leave he stopped him, “Georgi, thank you.”

Georgi smiled down at him, “Of course, should I tell everyone that he’s back?”

He shook his head, “We’ll tell them tomorrow when everyone is awake.” the man nodded and quickly left. Now that he was alone he shifted Yuuri gently as to not wake him up until they were laying down, he pulled Yuuri close to him. 

He sighed, he missed Yuuri and he was scared to fall asleep only to wake up and he is gone. Tears filled his eyes as he buried his face in Yuuri’s soft hair, couldn’t believe that he was here once more. He only wished that his parents were here as well, he knows they would be overjoyed that Yuuri was back and that he was safe.

He held Yuuri tighter as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, I'm back before finals and such. I hope this was okay. 
> 
> I have a tumblr under this name and a twitter @staronet2

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, okay I know. I just started a new fic and I might have promised I'd have the next chapter out for 'Empire for two'. However here I am. I had this idea after some prompts I saw on tumblr and when I casually presented the idea, Beans and Kitty enabled me. Blame them. (Really don't I love them and they just enable me to do this shit.)
> 
> If anyone seems to like this idea and wants more please do tell me! I almost dropped my last fic because it just barely reached 104 views. The only thing that saved it was the two comments I got, so if you want more you better comment. I have a rough idea as to what I am going to do and I hope you guys will enjoy this as much as I have with writing it.
> 
> Come yell at me or ask me weird questions on my tumblr, @sassy-potato-of-wonder


End file.
